Renewed Hope
by HunterAshe
Summary: BBS spoilers! My Idea of how aqua gets out of the place that she in now along with AtW. Has a hint of Terra x Aqua. One shot.


The smell of the ocean, the feeling of the wind felt so peaceful, what else can someone asks for? Aqua sat in the sand thinking of how she got into this dark endless beach. 'How long has it been since I've seen the light of day instead of the moon,' She thought to herself. 'My legs feel like they are not my own anymore,' She hugs her legs, "I've been walking for so long in this realm of darkness." Every day she would start to walk hoping to find a way out of this place. Only to end up back where she started from no matter what root the young girl took she always ended up right on the beach. She put herself in a rut that she got into. "Why do I even bother getting up and walking," Aqua asked herself getting up once again. She took out a blue star charm the she has been holding on to even before she got into this fate. Her mouth started to carve into a smile and a faint image of her loved ones began to form. This remained her why she kept on walking. 'I need to see them once more.' She headed off.

She walked along the waves and came across a man sitting on a rock looking on to the beautiful sea. "Who are you," She asked. The man turned and looked to her. She couldn't see his face due to the shadow of his long hood. "I rarely have guests here," he stated. "My name is Aqua. How did you get to this world of darkness? Why are you here?" She questioned the man. The two started to talk.

"The Keyblade has gone to that boy," that man stated. "It can't be! Are they called Terra or Ven?" Aqua replied. The Man shook his head, "Not by that name, no." The young woman sighed in disappointment. "…I see," she said. "Tell me who this boy is." "That boy's name is Sora." Aqua felt something strange come over her. What could this feeling be? Renewed hope? Yes that must have been it. If there was a way to bring her to Terra and Ven he must be the key.

The two sat there for hours it seems. Aqua had stopped crying by now and got up to brush the sand off her shorts and hanging fabrics. She turned to her the man, "Let's stick together. This way we both can keep us sane," she said. The man nodded with a faint chuckle, "alright if you insist." The man took off his dark hood and reviled his face. He had blond Hair with matching goatee, his eyes where gold and bright. "I'm Ansem," he said and got up. Aqua smiled happily to the fact that she had learned his name, "Let's get going shall we? We can't just sit here and rot." The man nodded again and followed the young woman's lead as she started to walk.

While there were walking they had some idle conversation about the last things they can remember before they got into this place that was full of despair. Aqua was finally enjoying someone's company something that she hasn't done in over decade. That's when a dark portal opened and another dark figure came out. The blue haired girl was amazed, _two events in one day…,_ she thought. Ansem put his went into fighting stance. Aqua glanced over at her newly found partner and too took out her old masters Keyblade. "I thought _he _disposed of you," said the old man. The dark figured man began to take off his hood, "Yes I suppose he did," said the man. The man finally reviled himself to them. He had dark tan skin, long silver hair, and eyes that glow. Aqua gasped and covered her moth, "T-Te-Terra? Is that you," She asked. The man laughed, "I have not used that name in so long. Hello there 'friend'," he said. She just couldn't believe it. "Is it really…" the man nodded, "Yes for a short while at least. You see I have over powered Xehanort for a sort while in once our body has been restored. I have no idea how much longer I have," He explained and opened a dark portal, "this opening should lead you to the boy."

Ansem sensed no danger from him and decided to trust him. "I'll stay here," Terra said while Ansem walked though the portal. "Terra. What are you talking about staying here? Come with us," Aqua said to the man. Terra Shook his head no, "I can't I have to keep Xehanort at bay. You see I have our Masters heart with me and that's what he wants from me as well with the control of my body," He didn't dare look into those eyes of her because he knew he'd regret the choice he made. "Go before the portal closes." He felt something hit his chest and grab on to him tightly. He looked to see her barring her face in his chest and he heard a few sniffles. "I'm not leaving you…," she cried. Terra wrapped his arms around her gentle and slim figure. "Aqua… member you have a mission to finish. Make Ven hole again and you can help bring me back to normal along with restoring our master," he ensured her. He held her tightly agents him taking in this moment. "I'm sorry," He whispered as the portal was closing. He forced himself to pull away and he pushed her into the closing hole. "Terra," She yelled reaching for him. It was too late the portal closed on her.

She felt a tear run down her cheek from her blue eyes. She looked around the place that she was in. "A tunnel," She said to herself. She felt warmth touching her back. She turned around to see a bright light at the end. She was attracted to it like a moth. She ran to see what it is. The closer she got the warmer the light felt and land could be shown.

Ansem was found Sora on Destiny islands. He saw the bottle the young hero was holding and easily noticed where it came from. "May I," The elderly man asked. The boy nodded and handed it over to him. "I guess you can tell the note in it is from the king," the spiky haired boy said. The red-headed girl, Kairi and the silver haired boy Riku was standing right beside their best friend wondering what the wise man might say about the letter. Until all four of them heard a nose that sounded like air being ripped open. They say the dark portal being open and a human walking out of it. It was a woman that had deep blue hair and from what they could tell from the distance she had bright blue eyes. Ansem the wise, smiled and uttered, "I I was beginning to think we had to go back and get her too." Sora turned to the man, "Huh?" "Young highness, would you mind fetching the lady," Ansem asked Kairi. Kairi turned her head to him and nodded with a smile. She began to run down to where the blue woman was.

Aqua looked around, the smell of the ocean, the feeling of the wind felt so peaceful, what else can someone asks for? She began to tear up when she only wished terra could be with her too. "Hey," She heard a young teen call. She looked to the source and saw a young girl who was five years old running up to her. She had red hair and a white and purple sun dress. Though the closer she got to her the image faded away and she saw a red-haired girl with blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a black hood attacked to it and instead of sandals that the little girl was wearing it was light pick high tops. 'Could this be the litter girl that I once protected,' she quested herself. "I'm Kairi," the young girl introduced herself. "Aqua," She replied back. "Are you okay? You look like you are tearing up a bit," Kairi asked. Aqua didn't even notice till Kairi said something and then she felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away. "Ye-yeah, just not used to the day light," She said. Kairi smiled gently and took her hand. "Come on let me take you to the others."


End file.
